Face From the Past
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Someone from Aang's past returns,and joins the gang. But things aren't as they appear with this newcomer.
1. Reunion

A Face From The Past

As Sokka,Katara,and Aang ride Appa,they remained silent.That is,until Sokka finally broke the silence.

"That's it!I hate all of this quiet treatment!Why aren't any of you talking!"He yelled.

"There is nothing to talk about."Katara replied"We haven't seen any firebenders,nobody needs our help,we're not hungry or tired,and niether is Appa."

"Oh,well,then carry on.I'm just bored."Sokka replied.

"Your always bored."Aang said"Because you never see any..DUCK!"Just then,something came flying past all of them and scratched Appa's cheek.He then gave out a large bellow and started to fall to the ground.Everyone was yelling,while Aang was trying to think of an airbending trick of some kind,but it was too late.They crashed in the forest andscattered on the ground.Katara slowlycame to her feet and saw a fan with a beautiful design of a dragon waving it's wings on trees on it.She knelt down to pick it up,but someone picked it up first.Somehow,that someone waved their hand hard and made Katara fly back and hit a tree next to Sokka,without touching her,like airbending.When she came to,she saw the person wearing clothes that looked like Aang's,a small mask covering her mouth,and an earthbender warrior's hat.The person approached Aang who was face first on the ground.The person spoke in a peaceful girl voice and stepped on Aang's back,pinning him to the ground.

"I've heard there was someone who calls himself the Avatar,now I know those rumors were true."she said.She then airbended Aang to a tree and yelled,"If you are the Avatar,fight!Use your great airbending to defend yourself!" She brought out her fan and held it to his throat.Katara yelled out Aang's name,he started to stir.When he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of the girl,she dropped her fan to the ground.

"No.You aren't.It..it cann't be!"she said,starting to break out in tears.

"I know you from somewhere."Aang said.He started to reach for her mask to take it off,but he missed and tore off her hat and she airbended him away and started to create a dust storm around her.Aang was brave,and went inside to stop it.When he did,she was gone.Aang chased after her.

"Wait!Come back!"he yelled"I don't want to hurt you!"Soon,he caught up to her and saw her beautiful golden hair whipping her in the face as she jumped from one tree branch to another.Then she landed on a branch with a glider on it and took off.Aang wasstill hot on her trail,so she took her fan and threw it behind her,and somehow,it cut down a tree.She didn't notice a branch from the tree flying up and hitting her,causing her to crash to the ground.When Aang finally caught up with her,he took off her mask,nothing big though,a mouth,but when they both looked into each others eyes,she started to cry and fall into his arms and he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Aang.I...Ididn't know it was you."she cried.

"It's okay Chi,it's okay."Aang said"I'm just so happy to see you."After a few minutes,Katara and Sokka finally reached them.

"What...was all...that...about."Sokka panted.

"Who..are..you?"Katara asked.

"Guys,I'd like you to meet Chi,"Aang said"My twin sister"


	2. Explanation

Face From the Past 2

What seemed like hours passed as Chi just sat next to Aang,hugging him while Sokka and Katara watched.

"So,you're Aang's twin."Katara said.Chi finally let go.

"Yep,that's me."she responded to Katara's statement.Sokka was examining Chi's fan and wonder why it was so powerful.

"Please.That fan belonged to our mom,and it means a lot to us.Well,to me.Anyway,be very careful with it."Chi said.

"Why the heck is this so strong?"Sokka asked.He flicked his wrist and the fan flew over everyone's heads and landed in Chi's hand.

"When thrown by a nonbender,it isn't strong at all.Whereas when thrown by an airbender,airbending will make it move faster and faster until,"She threw it at an apple in a tree branch above,the apple fell right inyo her hand"it can cut through anything."she said,while taking a bite out of the apple."But,when held by a waterbender,the blades become water,with earthbending,hard as a rock,and firebending makes anyone who is touched by the blades burn."Katara gave the fan a toss toward Sokka.He was drenched,and they all had a chuckle.

"You're probably wondering why this fan is so important."she said,eveyone except Aang nodded"Well,this fan belonged to our mother.You see,Aang and I were bornfive days apart.I was the one who killed her.When I was born,she died,and when I was old enough,Monk Gyatso gave me her fan."

"So Chi,how in the world did you get here?"Aang said.

"Well,remember when we learned about your destiny being the Avatar?Well,it was my destiny to be your protector until you learned the other elements.And when you found out you were going to be sent to another air temple,you talked about,"she said.

"About going away before they sent me away."Aang finished.

"Yeah.On the night you were missing,I ran to the stables and hoped Appa was still there."she said"He wasn't and just then,I saw light coming from lower on the mountain and that light was from a firebender.I ran to the alert bell and rang it yelling'FIREBENDERS ARE ATTACKING!'All of the monks rushed out to blow them away.Monk Gyatso told me to get Aang,even though I was needed there.I took my glider and fanand flew toward your direction.I saw you riding Appa and going under the water.So,I went under to get you out,but the waves were too strong,and there was this light that surrounded us."

"That was when you were caught in the iceburg Aang was in."Katara said.

"Yeah and the next thing I knew,I was covered in snow.I hopped aboard a ship and when I got to an earthbending village,I heard about the 'false Avatar' saving the village from a volcano and went looking for you.And that's how I got here.Hey Aang remember when Monk Kotsu fell in the Bison's food bucket?"she asked

"And Appa wouldn't stop licking him!"they both said symultaneously"Yeah.I miss all of the monks and our friends.As much as the lemurs and flying bison.But now,I'm just glad I found my brother safe and sound."she said,with a smile.The others just sat and stared at the twins.They were able to see the resemblance.Their large smiles,their big eyes,and their happy attitude were enough to prove they were related.

"So,your the Avatar's protector.Why?"Sokka asked.

"Well,I was more aggressive than Aang,and I was the one to get him out of trouble."she said,while Aang gave her the look"Most of the time."

"Well great protector,it's time for us to depart.You coming?"Sokka asked.

"Hm,I'm not really sure if I should or shouldn't."she said"Of course."They extinguished the fire and took off on Appa and continued their journey to the North Pole.


	3. Dream

Face From the Past 3Everyone was riding on Appa in the bright of day.Sokka and Katara werein the saddle, smiling happily. Chi was sitting next to Aang, her hair glistening in the sunlight. Aang turned to look at her, and saw her drift away in the air like dust in the wind. Aang was confused. Why did that happen? Where's Chi? What's going on? Those were the questions going through his head. Suddenly, a fire ball hit Appa and they were going down. Falling faster and faster, the ground coming closer and closer. When they were about to hit the ground, they stopped. Someone was airbending.A figure in a black cloak watched as firebenders fought the three. One by one, they were defeated. The cloaked figure pulled out Chi's fan and with a wave, the three were in an air bubble. Unable to escape. Unable to wake up from this nightmare."AAAHHH!" Aang said, opening his eyes. He looked around and saw they were safe at a campsite. Laying on the ground sleeping were his friends Katara and Sokka, and his sister Chi."Was that a dream? It felt so real." Aang said to himself before he fell asleep, unaware of Chi watching his every move."He'll find out when I'm ready to show him." she said, before closing her eyes to sleep. 


	4. Secrets and Traitors

Face From The Past 4

After a day of flying on Appa, they all decided to stop at an Earthbending village. It was small, but they all liked it. It seemed familar to Aang, Katara, and Sokka, but not Chi.

"Hey Aang! A fortune teller! We can learn about our futures! Come on!" Chi said. She then dragged Aang to a fortune tellers building. The two went inside while Katara and Sokka watched. 

"Those fortune tellers talk about bologna." Sokka said, crossing his arms as he followed the duo.

"Oh yeah? What about aunt Wu?" Katara cleverly asked.

"It was all a bunch of coincedences!" he yelled. Aang and Chi looked around the eerie shop. Books were all over the place. Books about magic, fortunes, and hypnosis. that book interested Chi most. Then the twins looked into the fortune tellers crystal ball as it glowed different colors.

"I will look into your future, if you like young children." the old fortune teller asked, appearing out of nowhere. The two nodded as she placed her hands on the glowing orb and concentrated.

"Hmmm. I'm sensing lies. One of your friends is in a disguise, Avatar. You must keep your eyes open to anything strange, lest you wish to be betrayed by the most trustworthy." the fortune teller said

"Umm, okay." Aang said

"Hey Aang." said Katara coming inside, "Where's Chi?" Aang looked around and saw his sister gone, and something else was missing. Aang went outside, passing Sokka, who was looking into a jar of eyeballs, to see Chi leaning on the building.

"I didn't like it in there Aang." Chi said, "It was creepy. Who knows who the traitor is?"

"What did you take?" Aang asked bluntly

"What? What do you mean?" Chi asked, acting offended.

"I remember the trick we always pulled. I distract them, and you get what we wanted. Now, what is it?" Aang said. Chi pulled out a book, the hypnosis book, and gave it to Aang. He inspected it closely to see it was purple with a bright blue jewel in the center of the cover.

"When I was wandering, I got interested in hypnosis." she said, "In fact I've learned a few tricks." She smiled broadly when she said that.

"Really? Can I see?" Aang asked

"Sorry, cann't. Might negate the spell." Chi muttered

"What?" Aang asked

"I said sorry cann't. I don't remember the spell. There's a really cool trick I've read about that can send peoples minds into another world." Chi said, covering up what she muttered.

"Really? That's cool." Aang said. Katara came out of the fortunetellers building with Sokka following behind.

"Hey Aang, Chi. Why'd you come out here?" Katara asked

"Yeah, it's like there was nothing interesting in that shop." Sokka said. Katara elbowed him and he rubbed his stomach.

"I just felt uncomfortable in there. That ladys prediction. Who is the traitor?" Chi asked, holding her arms.

"It'll be alright Chi. If anything happens, I'll protect you." Aang said

"And if you fail at that, I'll protect you." Chi said

"And if both of you fail, I'm gonna run away screaming." Sokka said. Katara elbowed him again. Everyone, but Sokka, had a little laugh. They then continued walking onward, until they heard someones familiar voice.

"Earth nation! Fire nation! Water nation!" said the voice. The quartet looked to see the skinny pirate saying the same routine that Katara, Sokka, and Aang heard.

"Deja vu." Aang said, pointing to him.

"Uuuh, come on. That place looks creepy." Chi said, trying to pull them away.

"No, lets go check it out." Aang said. Chi gave a sigh of defeat as she followed the three into the giant ship the pirate was standing in front of. Sokka was browsing the boomerang section, seeing if there was anything better than his own. Aang was inspecting a stone monkey with ruby eyes.

"There's something familiar about this place." Sokka said suspiciously

"No. This is totally new. Nothing I've seen before." Chi quickly said.

"Yeah, _you_ haven't Chi. But Sokkas right, _we've_ been here before." Aang said, looking up from the monkey. Katara then noticed something she thought she'd never see again. She pulled it out and looked at the illustrations of water bending.

"Aang! It's the waterbending scroll we stoll from the pirates!" Katara said, rushing over to him. Sure enough it was the one and only scroll.

"Okay, we have _definetly_ been here before." Aang said, looking at the scroll in surprise, "How did they get this back from us?"

"Don't know, don't care. Lets get going." Chi said, trying to prye them from the room.

"No Chi. We have to get to the bottom of this." Aang said

"I'm sorry Aang, but I cann't let you do that." Chi said, acting serious.

"Why? Why are you doing this to your twin brother?" Sokka asked

"Because, I want to see the last two airtemples before they're destroyed." Chi said, closing her eyes. There was a massive burst of wind all around, temporarily blinding them. When they were able to see, they saw that they were in the fire nation temple. The one that had Avatar Roku.

"How'd we get here?" Katara asked

"We're here because I thought this would be a good place to explain things, and maybe kick your butts." Chi said


	5. Sibling Rivals

Face From The Past 5

"How'd we get here?" Aang asked, extremely surprised.

"I told you, I want to kick your butt Aang!" Chi yelled

"Leave him alone!" Katara yelled. Her and Sokka began running towards Aang's twin. Chi quickly pulled out her fan and blasted them agaisnt a pillar. Chains formed around them, strapping them to the pillar, while Aang was watching.

"Chi, I don't want to hurt you!" Aang yelled, frustrated that his sister would do that.

"Funny, I want to hurt you Aang!" Chi yelled charging at Aang. She raised a fist and punched the air to send a gust towards Aang, making him hurtle into the stone walls. Chi then began to spin her hands around in a circular motion and formed a mini hurricane, and sent it towards Aang.

"Aang! Get out of the way!" Katara yelled

"Chi's gonna kill you!" Sokka yelled. At the last second, Aang airbended himself off the ground and behind Chi. Aang pushed Chi to the ground with an airblast and noticed her fan at his feet. He picked it up and aimed it at Chi.

"Do it Aang, I want you to kill me." Chi said, looking up at her brother.

"I wont kill you Chi." Aang said

"Do it!" Chi said

"NO!" Aang yelled dropping Chi's fan on the ground.

"FINE!" Chi yelled. She sweeped her feet beneath Aang to trip him up and grabbed her fan. Aang noticed this and began running away. Chi threw her fan, but missed cutting off Aang's arm and left a cut on his arm. He grabbed the cut and fell to the ground.

"Stop it Chi!" Sokka yelled

"Yuo're hurting him!" Katara yelled

"No I'm not. If I wanted to hurt him, I would've said that it was his fault that I'm doing this! If he stayed at the air temple none of this would've happened! It's your fault Monk Gyatso died Aang!" Chi yelled. Then, what she was waiting for, finally came. Aang's arrows started to glow as well as his eyes. He turneed to Chi who was still standing firm, and unleashed a powerful blast around the temple. Then, Aang's spirit was gone, and Aangs body was surrounded by a large airbending bubble. Aangs spirit was in a forest.

"What am I doing here?" Aang asked no one in particular. Then, he noticed three bodies in air bubbles, floating off the ground, Katara, Sokka, and him.

"Is that me?" Aang asked

"Yes it's you." said a voice. Aang looked to see standing a couple feet in front of him, was Chi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice more serious ever in his life.

"I'm sorry Aang, it was the only way to see the eastern and western air temples before the firenation was going to destroy them." Chi said, crying.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked, confused.

"I was hired to keep you three in one place long enough for the firenation to pick you up. If I succeeded, They would've let me see the last two air temples before they were destroyed. That was why I put you in a hypnotic state, but the only way for you to get out of it is to destroy me." Chi said, "Understand?"

"I...I understand Chi." Aang said. There was a gust of wind and he was back in his body. After what he'd been through, he slumped on the floor and heard footsteps coming towards him. Chi's fan dropped in front of him, and Chi herself backed away.

"Do it Aang. It's the only way to wake you up." Chi said. She held out her arms and closed her eyes. Aang closed his eyes when he lifted the fan and sent it flying towards Chi. Sokka and Katara watched as the fan went to Chi. Then, when it was so close, the fan went through Chi. When it did that, she instantly disappeared and a large gust of wind with the strength of the hurricane was blowing in their faces.

Then, they all awoke to find themselves in a forest.

"What happened?" Katara asked, holding her head.

"I don't know." Sokka asked, getting up on his knees.

"Was it all a dream?" Aang asked, fully standing. Then, they all heard a twig go snap. Aang instinctively went towards the sound. It was the figure in the black cloak, the figure from his dream.

"Hold it right there!" Aang said, bringing out his staff. The figure backed away, then spun around and ran for it. Aang did a low airswipe to trip the person up. Then, he went to their head.

"All right. Who are you?" Aang asked, turning the person so their hooded face was facing him.

"Me?" said the person, sounding like an old woman. The person took the hood of to reveal an old face with wrinkles by her cheeks from smiling so much, her hair was long and silver, but looked like it was once gold, and her eyes were big and brown. Somehow this person seemed familar. Then realization struck Katara, Sokka, and Aang hard, when she said her name.

"I thought you'd recognize me Aang." she said, "I'm Chi."


	6. The Truth of All

Face From the Past 6

Everyone was looking down at this old woman who claimed to be Chi. Was she telling the truth?

"If you're Chi, then.. tells us something only Chi would know." Sokka said

"Hmm, there are a lot of things I know." she said. "Aang is my older twin by five days, the fan I have belonged to my mother, I am an airbender, and Monk Kotsu smelled like moon peaches when he fell into the bison food bucket for a week."

"And Appa wouldn't stop licking him. She's Chi." Aang said

"But if you're Chi, why are you so old?" Katara asked. Chi got up and looked at the trio.

"If you want to know, I will tell you." she said. Katara, Sokka, and Aang all sat down in a circle, and soon she sat down.

"I was lying to you all, but not about everything. When the firenation attacked, I did try to find you Aang, but I couldn't. When I came back the next morning, everyone...everything..." Chi said. She looked down while tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, every time I remember that day, I just... it was a horrible sight." she said, "I found all the monks, except Gyatso, and gave them a proper funeral."

"That's why we only found Monk Gyatso's skeleton and no others." Sokka said

"Yes. After the attack, I ran...er...flew away, never to return to that sad place. I knew the firenation was most likely going to attacj the other temples, so I kept flying. Then I landed in an earth kingdom village. I lived there for most of my life." Chi said

"Wait. How were you able to survive all these years? You've got to be like, one hundred years old!" Sokka said

"Boomy lived a long time. And I'm one hundred and ten! Anyway," Chi continued, "I was twenty when I began traveling the world, seeing many interesting things, learning hypnosis, and keeping my airbending a complete secret from everyone I met. I lived like that for about fifty years, until finally settling down in a town. Then there was a firenation raid, and I used hypnosis to control the gaurds to fight each other. In the end, because of my old age, I was defeated and brought to the fire lord himself. He told me, that he had use for me, and knew I was an airbender. He also said that if I brought him the Avatar, he would have his men rebuild the airtemples they completely destroyed, the Eastern, and Western."

"That's why you came after us, and sent our minds into another world." Aang said

"Aang believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. But to see the last two airtemples, even for a minute, I would've done anything." Chi said putting a hand on her twin's shoulder.

"That doesn't explain why you were a kid in our hypnotic worlds, and an old person in this one." Katara said

"I controled the world you were in. I wanted to see my brother just once. So I changed my image in the world so I would appear as Aang would remember me." Chi explained

"But that doesn't explain why you were trying to kill your brother." Sokka said

"I have spent too much time with Aang and I... I couldn't just let my brother get taken away by the firenation. I've seen what this war has doen first hand from my travels. The power of the Avatar on the firenations side would be disastrous. I realized I had to wake you up. I thought it would be as easy as killing you in the hypno world, but it wasn't enough. You needed something to happen. Something so painful you would instantly have to wake up." Chi said

"What?" Sokka asked

"Having Aang kill his twin sister. And as you can see it worked." Chi said. "But Aang, I was glad that I had the chance to see you now." Chi gave a large cough at the end of her sentence, and leaned on Aang when she was getting up.

"What do you mean." Aang asked

"I mean, I'm old Aang. I don't have enough time left. I was glad to see you before I died. I love you Aang." she said

"Chi." Aang said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Good bye Aang." Chi said. She turned around and began walking. Then everyone saw her collapse on the ground.

"Chi!" Aang yelled. He ran over to her side and turned her over to see her eyes closed.

"Chi, no don't do this to me! Chi! Wake up, please! Please." Aang said. There was no response. Aang checked every where for a pulse, but there was nothing.

"Aang, she's gone." Katara said. Aang began crying and hugging his sister, feeling as alone and sad as any person can possibly feel in their entire lifetime.


	7. Peaceful End

Face From the Past 7

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were standing over where they buried Chi. Aang placed a stone carved with Chi's name on it by where her head would be.

"Chi was a great twin sister." Aang said.

_Flashback_

Chi was chasing Aang around the temple playing tag. Chi slipped and fell down the mountain. Aang looked all over the cliff and down into the gaping ravine desprately looking for his twin. Suddenly, she came soaring up on her glider and landed in front of him. He was so surprised, he was almost about to fall over backwards. Then, Chi poked the end of his nose, making him fall backwards.

"Tag! You're it Aang!" she said

_End Flashback_

"She was a fun friend." Katara said

_Flashback_

Chi was showing them her fan and told them what would happen if different benders got ahold of it. She gave it to Katara, who then threw it at Sokka. He was drenched with water and everyone laughed and laughed and laughed.

_End Flashback_

"And she was a powerful airbender." Sokka said

_Flashback_

The three of them were falling through the air, clinging to Appa for dear life and landed with a thud on the ground. While there stood a disguised Chi. With a wave of her hand, she pinned Sokka and Katara to a tree and began advancing onto her twin brother.

_End Flashback_

"When we arrived at the airtemple, I thought, maybe someone survived. Maybe I _wasn't_ the last airbender. Then, she found us." Aang said. "For a few moments, I felt whole again. I felt glad to be an Avatar. Now, I'm just, broken. I _am_ the last airbender _and_ the Avatar, and I'm scared."

"We'll help you get through this Aang." Sokka said

"We'll be the Avatar's protectors. We'll make Chi proud that you are the Avatar, we promise." Katara said. Aang took out Chi's fan and opened it. Then, he cerimoniously placed it by the stone.

"From living in the air to dying on the earth. Chi," Aang said, "Rest in peace." He closed his eyes to feel the tears steadily stream from his eyes, as did Katara and Sokka.

"We have to leave now. The firenation would be expecting us to be here." Sokka said. He began leading everyone away from Chi. When they were quite a ways away, there was a large gust of wind kicking sand in the air. Instead of flowing away with the wind, the sand just floated in front of the trio, taking a form of a young girl.

"Chi?" Aang asked, surprised to see his twin.

"Yes, it's me, Chi." she said."Rule number one in airbending, be one with the air. I've become one with it so much, I've become a spirit in it. I just wanted to tell you one last thing Aang."

"What?" Aang asked

"I just wanted to say that I love you Aang. When you're unsure of where to go, the wind will guide you. I will guide you." Chi said

"Thank you." Aang said, bowing his head. Chi smiled and began blowing away in the wind, whispering one last thing to her twin brother.

"Good bye Aang." she said. Katara and Sokka were slightly awestruck at this, but went back to normal when Chi was gone. Aang turned back to face them and had a big smile on his face.

"Come on. Lets go." he said

"But... Which way?" Katara asked. They found Appa and began climbing aboard.

"Katara's right. Which way should we go?" Sokka said. Aang took his position at the front of Appa.

"I don't know. Yip Yip." Aang said, making Appa lift off. "Chi will guide us." They were soaring into the air, listening to the wind pass by, while hearing familiar laughter blowing within it.


End file.
